


In the face of Evil

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, angst rst, post orison, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Relationships: msr - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	In the face of Evil

He waits by the emt’s as they pull out tiny shards of mirror out of her back. Her soft creamy skin tortured in crimson from being thrown into her mirror. He bites his lip he wanted to come over right after the flight. He’s angry at himself for not forcing the issue. She was tired just wanted to take a bath and go to sleep. He grabs a blanket from her hope chest to wrap it around her shoulders her eyes reach his as a deep shard is finally pulled out of her lower back, she almost cries out in pain but bites her lip instead. So strong so determined, she will forever be unforgiving of her own emotions being shown to anyone, even him, even with the recent changes in their relationship. He follows her into her bedroom, the insurance adjuster already moving throughout the apartment taking pictures.

“Let’s get out of here,” he fully intends on bringing her home with him and not letting her leave his sight for at least 2 days.

They talk on her bed and he tries to reassure her of choices that aren’t really choices at all. That the inevitable is the only choice that seems like an option amongst a series of terrible decisions. He had went through and grabbed some things for her, not that she doesn’t have things at his place she does but he knows there are those certain things that she craves when the darkness comes to call.

She is silent in the car watching the trees fly by in a way of green and yellow. The world is changing, the leaves dying out and shining bright with hues of yellow, red and orange. Always strange how nature replicates itself through time. As the leaves changes the sun chases them into the streets of Alexandria.

She looks at him, “I thought you were going to take me to my moms,” she whispers.

Her mom whom she can breakdown in front of, seek comfort and still hide from the world. He wants that to be with him, in a way it’s beyond stupid that he should want her weak. She is anything but weak, anything but fragile.

“I thought you should stay with me for a few days, I already talked to Skinner.” he mutters playing with his keys as they sit just outside his apartment.

It’s not cold outside but the temperature in the car is frosty.

“You felt the need to talk to Skinner on my behalf? Just like you decided I should stay here?” Whatever walls seemed weak before were in full reinforcement mode now.

“I thought given the circumstances that you would be more comfortable here, come on I’ll grab your bag” he says trying to sound sincere.

“I appreciate the offer Mulder, really but I think it would be best if I stayed with my mom tonight, tomorrow I can get everything cleaned up.”

“Scully, just stay here come on, it’s just a few nights,”

she’s never stayed over, she waits until they have pleasured each other to oblivion and sneaks off into the night. He stays at her place though, sleeps curled around her, takes up all the space in her shower. He leaves things too, like toothbrushes and aftershave. He’s stocked his house full of her products, hoping that she will get the hint to spent the whole night with him. He bought a waffle maker last week thinking he could convince her with rivets of buttery syrup and fresh berries. How odd that the women who wants a picket fence and 2.5 kids is the one running from domesticity. He’s brought up living together, given the amount of time they are on the road, the waste of gas and money. Even pointing out how many more dark black suits and high heeled pumps she could buy with the extra savings. She just laughed considered it another one of his ridiculous notions. The aliens, ghosts and sharing a bathroom all outside the realm of possibilities for Dana Scully.

He could fight with her in the car or he could take the initiative and see what she does. How willing is she to protest given the fact that she has bruises forming all over her body as the adrenaline rush pulses out of her veins. He chances it getting out of the car. She’s out in an instant he can tell she moved too fast the pain evident on her face.

“What are you doing?” she asks crossing her arms over her chest as she tries to hide her discomfort.

“I think it’s pretty obvious what I’m doing Agent Scully.” he states pulling her bag out of the trunk.

“Mulder stop, can you please just taking me to my moms?” he huffs, they both know her mom is out of town visiting Bill.

“Scully I want you to stay here with me, let me take care of you, please.” he hopes his eyes convey more than his words do. Judging by her face though they’ve failed him, just like him failing her.

“I don’t need anyone to take care of me, Mulder.” she grabs the bag roughly.

She winces in pain and the bag falls to the ground one of the shards of glass having messed up her shoulder. His anger boils over, if she had let him come over none of this would of happened. She would be fine they would have arrested Pfaster and been getting Thai maybe making love. He rubs his face.

“Yea, you seem fucking fine Scully, can’t even lift a 4 pound bag? Not that you need any of this stuff. I’ve had all your same products and lotions in my bathroom for weeks. Waiting for you to stay the night, hoping you wouldn’t fuck and dash, I even got a damn waffle maker, why won’t you stay with me? What are you really afraid of?” He might as well have slapped her.

Her eyes squint in fury. She picks up the bag with her other hand and grabs her cellphone out of her pocket.

“Fuck you,” she mutters walking away. Dialing a cab, anger seeping off her shoulders in waves.

He might never get laid again if he doesn’t fix this right now. She just went through yet another trauma and he’s here complaining about her not sleeping over so he can feel like it’s not his own fault. He knows there is some deep psychological issues with this whole thing but right now he needs to catch her and apologize for being ...well him.

“Scully wait look I’m sorry, of course I’ll take you to your moms. That was a terrible thing to say.” she says nothing staring at the phone with her thoughts dancing around her pretty head.

She really isn’t in the mood to have a cabbie help her bring up a super light bag to her moms house. She feels safe there, it isn’t like she isn’t safe with Mulder. Whenever he is with her she feels invincible. He makes her feel strong, powerful anything but weak. He’s never thought she was weak, never treated her like she was, if anything he assumes she is strong than she is, that she can handle more than him. Maybe in some ways she can, but not right now, not today. Not when she just pull the trigger unnecessarily, where evil finally took over her resolve. She made a choice to end evil even if it meant giving evil control of her for a minute. Mulder isn’t evil, he looks into the eyes of evil and sees hope. He sees faith in the darkness. He sees her, in the ways she wants to be seen. He sees her as capable, strong, independent, and even beautiful woman. But the beauty he sees isn’t her body not even her mind, it’s her soul. He sees her soul and as angry as she is, as justified as she might be to walk away, and see him in the office in a few days when she can cool off and internalize her demons. She needs to see his soul now. She needs his faith and love like air. She looks down at the sidewalk at him holding her bag with her, the fingers laced next to hers.

“A waffle maker? Really?” he lets out an audible sigh of relief.

“Yea I mean I’d love to make you some waffles, maybe put in some chocolate chips.” she releases her bag to him.

She sighs and slowly rubs her arm the pain from grabbing the bag still stinging.

“Do you have any fruit to go with these waffles?” she asks.

“Well I did have some when I bought it, but we probably need to run to a store. Especially since I want you to stay a few days at least.”

“At least?” she asks.

“Well I mean you could just move in, the fish would probably fair a bit better and the plants.”

“And maybe the fridge?” she chuckles following him up the stairs to the building entrance.

“I wouldn’t even know what to do with a stocked Fridge Scully, please don’t leave me alone with it.”

She shakes her head and he stops reaching down to touch her cheek.

“Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to take care of you, not because you need it, but because I need it just like I need you.” He kisses her tenderly grinning at her forgiveness.

“Just this once.” she mutters.

“Ok Scully.”

She leads the way inside and he follows her like he always will to the ends of the earth in the face of evil in search of destiny


End file.
